


A Dragon's Fire

by AwakeningSun (SecretSodaPen), SecretSodaPen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSodaPen/pseuds/AwakeningSun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSodaPen/pseuds/SecretSodaPen
Summary: Cont of Luna's dragonHarry found out about Draco cheating on him. Angry, he attacked the dragon named child and did unspeakable things. Draco, knowing Harry, kows who is really punishing him. Will Draco ever be able to heal, and will harry ever get better?1000 word challenge given by ForeverAlice97Draco/harryGreenHandcuffs"Why is there a snake near my ass? This isn't funny."





	A Dragon's Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreveralice97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveralice97/gifts).



> 1,153 words out of 1,000

Draco walked back to his common room that night by himself. He felt something hard hit him in the back of the head, making him fall to the ground. 

“who's there?” He slurred, a sure concussion forming.  

Another hit knocked Draco out, black surrounding him. 

 

Draco came to a few hours later. He tried to move his arms, but found them stuck behind him. 

‘the hell?’ the Malfoy Heir asked aloud. He loomed down and noticed that he'd been stripped of his Slytherin uniform, down to his bare skin. 

“finally awake, I see.” an all too familiar voice spoke from the shadows.

“h..harry-”

“oh shut it, malfoy. I know your little games with Luna. I thought you loved ME, Draco!” Harry shouted, his eyes red with rage. 

“H..Harry. you're scaring me. Please…” 

“Good. Maybe I should let HIM take over. Teach you a damn lesson on loyalty.” Harry laughed bitterly and pointed his wand at Draco. 

“maybe I should show you what a real snake is. Maybe you'll learn you not betray the ones who loved you, Drac.”

Draco cried silently as he felt something slither near his manhood. He looked down and saw nothing.  

Harry came closer to Draco, and stroked his cheek. 

“Don't whine, Draco. This is what you get for cheating.” Harry pushed Draco onto his stomach and hissed in Parsaltounge at the snake, that suddenly appeared. He smirked as the forest colored creature made it's way to it's prey. 

“w..whys there a snake near my ass?” Malfoy asked fearfully. “quit it, Harry.  This isn't funny.”

“It is too me. You deserve this, you idiot.” 

The snake slithered closer to it's destination, sliding carefully into Draco’s ass. 

Draco cried out in pain as the snake penetrated deeper and deeper into his bowels. 

“Harry! Stop this mad-OW!” The poor blonde struggled with all his might, but the cuffs on his wrist were going nowhere. 

Harry smirked and hissed at the snake to come back out. The snake obeyed and slithered out, back to the pouch it came out of. 

 “now was that so bad?” Harry asked in a sickly sweet voice, one that could rival the toad’s.

Draco shivered with fear as he tried to get away from this crazy scarred Gryffindor. 

“s.stay away from me,” the Slytherin stuttered. 

“nah.  I was hoping to get you here alone anyway. You know, I was always called a freak. By my uncle, my aunt, my cousin.  Even my own friends think I'm strange. Why not have fun with it?” 

Harry flicked his wand, magically undoing the cuffs. 

“Harry… please. Think about this-” 

“Silencio!” the Slytherin tried to yell out, but found himself unable to speak. 

“Much better,” the crazy gryffindor mused.  

Draco cowered away from Harry, tears pooling from his greyish eyes. 

Draco knew this wasn't Harry, and that's what scared him most. He knew who this was. Harry had given into his anger, unwillingly letting the Dark Lord into his mind. Draco knew because of the red snake like eyes. 

“You've been a bad boy, Draco,” came HIS voice, from Harry's lips. “Cheating on someone who gave you everything. I asked you to get close to your enemy for the Plan, Draco. You've failed your duties, just like your filthy father. You must be punished, boy.” 

Draco cowered at Harry/voldemort’s words. 

Harry/voldemort raised the wand at the scared Slytherin. 

“Avada-” 

 “Expelliarmus!!!” A voice came from the door or the empty corridor. Draco turned and saw his Head of House standing there, Harry's wand in hand. The greasy professor undid the silencio spell and rushed in front of Potter. 

“Potter, close your mind,” the professor commanded, taking Harry's too thin shoulders in his hands.  Harry tried to fight the snaky beast out of his mind. After about ten tries, the Gryffindor succeeded. He turned and saw Draco sitting next to him, wrapped in his uniform robe. The gryffindor looked down, ashamed. 

“I..I..”

“Its not your fault,” the Slytherin blonde mumbled. “You were possessed.”

“I wouldn't have been if I would've practiced that damn Occlumency. I gave into my anger and let that bastard rape your ass with a damn snake, Drac.” 

 The boys both started crying, not caring that Snape was watching them.  

 

Harry shook with sobs, not caring about his broken ribs. Hell, he was hoping that it'd move and pierce his heart finally. Harry winced as he felt the professor touch his shoulder. 

“Breathe Potter,” the professor said, worry clouding his normally sneering voice. 

Harry raised his arms up to protect his face, as if he thought he'd be hit. 

“Harry..” Draco slowly moved closer to his true lover. “Harry, no ones gonna hurt you, I promise.”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't hit me. I'm sorry,” harry chanted, refusing to lower his arms. He winced as he felt a phantom punch to his gut. “Stop, uncle Vernon, please. I didn't mean to!” Harry cried out. 

Severus looked worriedly at his godson. 

“What the hell?” Severus asked. He quickly accioed a calming potion and spelled it directly into the Golden boy's stomach.  After a few minutes, the boy fell sleep, exhausted from the day's events. 

Severus picked up the boy, noting how light the boy was. The boy could have weighed no more than seventy pounds, and he was almost fifteen. Severus looked over at his godson. 

“turn around so I can heal your rectum,” the teacher ordered. The boy hesitated, but obeyed his godfather. The professor kept his cool as he healed the boys asshole. When he was done, he told the blonde boy to get his clothes back on and walk with him. 

Severus took the two boys to the hospital wing. He ordered Draco to lay on one of the beds and lay Harry in the other., before he  went to go get Pomfrey. 

Poppy came out of her office, and immediately went over to the wide eyed Slytherin boy. She pulled out her wand and ran a diagnostic charm over the boy. A list of all Draco's past injuries popped up on a scroll. Rape, choking, a three times broken wrist, crucio, and a concussion. That was only the jist of what the scroll read. It was enough that if Senior Malfoy hadn't already been given the kiss, it surely would have gotten him worse. 

Poppy turned her attention toward the sleeping Gryffindor. He looked even smaller now, more like he was ten. Bruises littered the boys collarbone, which were covered up poorly by concealer. Poppy felt tears run down her cheeks. She didn't even need to run any tests to know that this poor boy had been abused. The matron looked over at her colleague. 

“I’m going to kill Albus. Leaving this poor child with those drasted muggles. He's been beaten, starved to the brink of death… this is the worst case of abuse I've seen in twenty years, Severus.”


End file.
